


Sideffect’s Story

by Lolsureha



Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Medicine manipulation, Superpowers, Villains, first time posting, mentions of torture, poison manipulation, toxin manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsureha/pseuds/Lolsureha
Summary: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX: Sideffect’s story!
Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202402





	Sideffect’s Story

Sideffect likes to team up to kill and destroy. Though he also fixes anomalies, disturbances or helps hurt people and wants to fix things one human disaster at a time. He gathers humans who call out to the Director, such as people who have thoughts of power or thoughts of ruling the world.

He is powered by the Phoenix and the Nothingness. When The Phoenix itself chooses you, it gives you set power and the abilities of the phoenix along with it. When the Nothingness chooses you it gives you a set power but it's completely harmful towards your well being, but you also gain the similar abilities of the Phoenix but when you use them for any reason it causes a lot of pain.

He became a Feathered aka a super powered person where Phoenix empowers with simple poison manipulation. When he heard a voice in his mind he ran into a place that was literally tearing into the Nothingness. Which looks like a black shadowy figure of a person. He could see that this creature was in a lot of pain. He went and killed everyone and let the Nothingness out of the confinements. Nothiningness being a psychopath took over Sideffects body. Granting him with Medication and Toxin Manipulation.

Being possessed by Nothingness he did some horrible things, he was called The Underestimated Light. Or TUL for a short period of time. He was completely aware of what he was doing but had no way to stop it. He ended up killing several friends and innocent people. Sideffect may have been a villain but TUL was a monster.

So when Ampere and a few others stopped Nothingness and got it out of Sideffect it gave Sideffect more power than he really knew how to control and he kinda lost himself deeply. He shut down and closed himself off. His friends left him and they were alone, but a group of new villains and even heroes suddenly entered his life. Now he is working on getting back to normal, or as normal as he can get with new abilities and trauma.

When joined by The AstroMagician, ZLovecatcher and The Metric he became nearly unstoppable. His medicine touch is known internationally as one of the strongest abilities. Some of his other abilities include toxic fumes, poisonous gas, and he can induce sleep through medication. 

He has changed his look several times along his way of growth. Metal bracers on his arms. He had a viking sword laced with a sleeping medicine. His belt had an antidote. He also had sword wings which were impractical. The wings, bracers, and belt of antidote stuck around for six versions. He cut his hair in the second version and stayed with short to medium hair. He changed swords to a snake-like verison that was robotic and sensed what he wanted, but that became awkward with Amperes powers. The second verison was mainly purple again with yellow accents. The third version was gold with purple accents. He wore armour in versions two through seven he has goggles in every version. He has over ten outfits. Some of which include a purple kalivar suit with silver strikes through it and a gold suit with purple highlights. All of his suits include antidotes. stabilizers, and antitoxins. His current outfit has a mask, goggles, a purple to gold gradient suit, and army boots.

He fears using his powers because of the pain it causes, but he pushes through the pain and sticks to his missions. To rule the world.

One day as he was using his powers he slowly became lethargic and weak. He reached out for help and no one really knew what to do. Slowly he got worse and worse. One day he fell and was rushed to the hospital and they said the power of medicine manipulation was making him sick every time he used it would give him an overwhelming dose! That power being one of the strongest and most used he was really upset. He knew using the power would one day kill him if he continued to use it so he signed an agreement with the doctors to not use the power again and the doctors released him. 

A few weeks later there was a fight between Epsilon and Sideffect she hit him hard and almost knocked him out. Sideffect reached out and grabbed Epsilon’s hand and injected her with trazadone and made her pass out. He became extremely dizzy and called CLAR for help and The Astromagican showed up and helped get Sideffect out. When they reached the Feathered Corporation Sideffect passed out. Director was very concerned and put him in a private hospital wing. The doctors immediately knew that Sideffect used his medicine manipulation again and decided to talk to Phoenix. 

The Phoenix used his powers to block out medicine manipulation from Sideffect. Sideffect felt an instant relief and became an even better villain without the overdose of medicine rushing through his veins.


End file.
